The Saiyans and Ocain Labs
by ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN
Summary: What would happen if the Saiyans were being tested and used in a laboratory? Not very good things I would suppose...
1. The Saiyans and Ocain Labs Preview

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any other anime references in this story; this is just for fun and for the entertainment of others.

 **Dedication:** This story is dedicated to everyone who are my close friends or siblings that play on Minecraft with me.

Now, ENJOY!

 _Long Before Present day, 30 years to be exact, is when my favorite role model existed, before the "incident" that occurred with Ocain Labs, they were experimenting with life forms that were special, like me. They wanted to take samples of our blood, and make them turn into us. Believe me, you never want to be us, we're terrifying to the public unless we're in Ocain Labs. They watch us and laugh at our desperate struggling to escape from their prisons. Now I don't want to get off topic here, now where was I? Oh yeah! I was telling you all about my role model. The reason he was my role model was because he was the first to escape the labs, he didn't get too far, since they already had made this thing called ASP, or Anti-Saiyan Police. You heard me; I'm a saiyan, big deal right? And to answer that, yes, yes it is, for 30 years later, I became a hero._

(Authors Note: That was just a preview! The real deal is the next chapter.)


	2. The Saiyans and Ocain Labs Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any other anime references in this story; this is just for fun and for the entertainment of others.

 _You saw the preview, this is the real deal!_

 _That role model, he was titled Nightmare, from his experiences with making people cry in their sleep from nightmares about him. No one but his family knew his name._

 _10 years after his escape was business as usual, human scientists came to give us the needle, like every other Saturday. Some fed us rations of their meals, like we were animals to them. To be honest, we can turn into giant apes; makes sense why they treat us like some with our "monkey tails" as they call them. I dreaded every Saturday for that. We should be treated like fair people; there were some saiyans who weren't in Ocain Labs who tried over and over again to free us. I liked Mondays, those were the days we got to walk around and socialize. They technically just put lots of food in a bucket, sent us to a huge cell, and left to go home and eat turkey while we ate horseshit. Those guys were fuckers whom I never liked. The only day we were treated nicely, was when they weren't at the lab. My least favorite scientist was the owner of Ocain Labs. Goes by Dr. Stake Ocain, his real name's Stuart, but he's the best at stakeouts, as he likes to say. I have this fun game where I call him Dr. T-bone Cocaine; it's enjoyable since he comes on days where we cannot be abused. Since it is Tuesday, or his visiting day, we're gonna have a lot of fun._

 _10 years past, I'm still playing this game with him. He made this game where he calls me monkey-boy while I call him, as I said, T-bone Cocaine. I think he's taken somewhat of a liking for me since I have a sense of humor. Or he's really pissed at me and he's going to fuck me up. I don't really care which. The day after his last visit, I escaped with my older half-brother, Ace. He was pissed at me for not following his rules 20 years before. He brought me to a rebel saiyan team. My good friends Ray, Luna, Allie, and David were there. They all greeted me and Ray gave me my old saiyan uniform (the one Bardock wears) and he told me to change in a tent. The tents were huge, it looked like one of them could fit me, Ace, David, and Ray in it. Later on, I found out that was the case, we all slept in the same tent together, which I didn't mind because it was better than sleeping with your arms and legs strapped to a wall. In the morning, we made plans to take down ASP's troop that occasionally went through the trees near the camp. We never had a fire unless we covered it with a log hut, which we built later on. We made a small hole in the ground where they'd walk past and we could get the jump on them. We started the plan a week later. We dug the hole; it was quite deep and yet noticeable. We hid there until we heard footsteps approaching; we all jumped onto the troop, knocking their tasers out of their hands. They were basically us, with their durable armor and powerful strikes. They were almost unstoppable. There was only one thing we had and they didn't, Ki. We all charged up a beam. We (Ray, Ace, David, and I) all shouted at the same time, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAAA!" and we all fired multiple beams, which formed into one beam. The beam blew the troop out of the water. They all were lying on the ground, and we couldn't tell they were dead until we felt for their pulse. I shouted, out of breath, "Take that… you… bitches…" I was panting heavily. We took their armor, it wasn't very in-tact but it did the job. I was surprised at how heavy it was. I learned that the humans had their strength amplified by our technology. What bastards, thinking they can use us for practical use. It doesn't matter to them, but it matters to us. I want to kill every last one of those fuckers! They never made us feel human… I hate them for that…. People like them don't deserve to live. I tried so hard to fit in, now I'm just a monkey to them. I'm going to strike the main lab in this state next._

(Authors Note: This is the end of the first chapter, more interesting than action-packed… sorry for that. Make sure to leave a review on what I can change or add in.)


End file.
